Regaining Paradise
by Mmbookworm
Summary: So this is the sequelish thing I promised to the Kiss. I have the first two chapters up and hopefully will be able to post the third next weekend. But that is dependent on you all. Give me reviews and I will be movitvated to post faster. So R&R this.
1. Fall

AN: All parts of this fanfiction are written by me, except that parts that aren't, which would include what you all know from the book. So don't sue me.

It all happened so fast, one moment I was talking to him and then next he was plummeting to the ground thousands of feet below us. The only thoughts going through my mind were 'No not Fang.'

"Iggy!" I yelled; see he's the only other person who could help me manage Fang's weight. Seeing as the three of us are the oldest ones at 14ish.

"We gotta land to see what's wrong," I told Iggy and we veered towards a small rocky outcropping, it look like a safe place to make sure he was going to be ok. The rest of the flock was right behind us, as we got him lain out on the flatter, softer sandy part of the ledge.

_Stop the bleeding. _The Voice said, for once it was being constructive.

"What's wrong with Fang?" Nudge asked, she and Fang had gotten close on our way to save Angel from the School back in California. I let my fingers feel Fang's body to see where it was injured. His body was nice. Wow absent thought, but it really is a nice body, minus you know the gaping wound that was pumping Fang's blood out of his body at a steady rate. As I was examining Fang Nudge's got bigger and bigger, she was truly horrified at what Ari had done to her big brother. We were all terrified."Nudge, you and Gazzy and Angel rip up a shirt or something. Make strips for bandages." I said we'd need them if there was any hope of helping Fang. When she didn't move I said her name again with a little more urgency to my voice. "Nudge."

"Right, Max bandages, ok. Come on guys," and she directed the others off in to a corner not far from me and Fang. Iggy's hands were brushing Fang's wounds his face was not giving me confidence.

"This feels real bad. _Real_ bad." Iggy made sure the younger kids couldn't hear, we didn't need to spoke them. "How much blood has he lost?"

"A lot" I said grimly his jeans were soaked all the way down past the knee and I had to resist the urge to give both of the 14 year old boys a lecture about being a total guy when it involves stuff like this. Not telling us you're hurt bad.

"Just a scratch," Fang said fuzzily, his eyelids fluttering.

"Shh!" I hissed at him. It worked I should try hissing at him more often. " You should have told us you were hurt!"

_Stop the bleeding _The Voice said, again.

"How?!" I cried in frustration. I was almost crying with it. I was sitting here trying to save my best friend from bleeding to death and it didn't feel like I was having any sort of success considering the pool of blood was only getting bigger. Have I mentioned I don't know what I would do if I lost Fang? I haven't? I would be lost without Fang. He was my right hand.

_Put pressure on it _said the Voice. _Press the cloth over it and lean on the wounds with both hands. Elevate his feet, Max_. Thank you voice for telling me how I can save my best friend.

"Iggy," I said "lift Fangs feet. Guy, you got those strips ready?"

The Gasman handed me a bunch, and I quickly folded them into a pad, placing it over the gaping slices in Fang's stomach. I doubted this was gonna do much good. But I could only try and hope. It's hard to keep constant pressure on your best friend's side when he's wincing underneath him.

"Someone's coming," said Angel.

Not Erasers, not now. Let me help Fang, then I'll take on all the Erasers ever spawned to equal out being able to save Fang. And then you guessed it our life went from complicated to bad. Cuz we're just lucky like that.

It was a jogger. Not good. "Hey what are you kids okay?"he called "What are you doing out here so early?" Iggy and I were trying to hide Fang so the jogger would just leave us alone. If only we could be so lucky. When he did see Fang he frowned trying to figure out what all the dark stuff was. When he did it wasn't good. And then the paramedics were on their way. Joy.

In those few moments before the paramedics turned up I was working out a way to explain what had happened, that is after I came to the conclusion that we couldn't up and walk away. The jogger had stayed with us. Sometimes I really hate adults. I wanted the rest of the flock to hide, so they only had to wonder about me and Iggy. But they wouldn't split up the flock again. Stubborn kids.

Now we are all going to the hospital with Fang. This day is just getting better and better. I don't have any idea what they are going to do when they find his wings.

"He's going into arrest." One of the EMTs said reaching for the paddles. O god no. If they shock him he'll die. Now I'm going back down into that dark spiral of life without Fang.

"No that's how his heart always is," I said. I have to be able to function. Just to make sure that I don't have to face a dark lonely future without Fang. So I fight down the panic of losing him. I have no idea if he would have listened to me because just then we pull up in front of the hospital and nurses and orderlies are running to meet us.

I watch as they roll Fang into the hospital. I'm following on autopilot. A nurse stops me from going down the hallway after him. "Let the doctor see him first," So I go back and wait until another nurse comes and starts asking me about my brother 'Nick'.

AN: Ok so it sucks. Sorry but I don't like copying the stuff outta the book. I promise I will update sooner. I just wanted to get another story started before my latest research project kicks into high gear. Please Review it for me. Help me improve on stuff like this please.


	2. Drifting

AN: Hey sorry I know it's a really short chapter but this is how it is when you're seriously injured. Time means nothing.

I can feel Max's hands on me feeling where I was mauled by Ari. I can barely hear them discussing the situation. My brain is so foggy, I can't really follow any one thought to completion. Max is giving out orders the same as always. I don't know how much time has passed since I fell out of the sky literally.

But I can feel Iggy's hands were brushing my wounds."This feels real bad. _Real_ bad." Iggy made sure the younger kids couldn't hear. "How much blood has he lost?"

"A lot" Max said grimly my jeans are soaked all the way down past the knee and I can just see Max having to resist the urge to give both of us a lecture about being a total guy when it involves stuff like this. I just wish we'd had more time. More time when it could have just been us. Just me and Max, she's the only one who would be able to do this. She's the only one to control three bird kids, and still take care of an injured flock member. I really love her. And apparently the loss of blood is going to my head. But really I love Max she's amazing.

"Just a scratch," I said fuzzily, my eyelids fluttering. I won't be conscious much longer.

"Shh!" she hissed at me. She'll be getting her wish shortly. It's getting really hard to stay awake. I try to concentrate on her voice which is the only think I'll miss when I'm gone. It's just a matter of time. "You should have told us you were hurt!" She's angry. I don't blame her. This is my fault. I honestly hadn't thought Ari had gotten me that good.

And the world goes black. I know nothing. Nothing but the soft blackness there's no pain here. If this is death, it's not so bad. I guess I must have done something wrong because I'm in hell. Hell is anywhere there is no Max.


	3. Drowning

Drown

babiixilyx3:Hey it's nice to see you're back. Thanks for the reviews!

REAL-Ella-Martinez: I'm glad to see you found some stories you like. Thanks for the reviews!

I cannot tell you how relieved I was to here that Fang was awake. And then I had to deal with Ms. Anne Walker trying to be a Mom. We are going to be going to live with her for a while, probably just until Fang is back is well enough to fly again. But being able to go back to the others and tell them that Fang (Nick) was ok. Anne of course followed. I don't know what it is about 'good hearted' a adult that makes them want to take care of us. But it's annoying. I mean I don't mind the idea of not having to run anywhere for awhile. I think it would be good for the flock. For a while anyway, I think they'd all like the change. Not having to scrounge for food, not worrying if we are going to wake up to Erasers. But they try and

But back to the good news: Fang's going to wake up shortly! Did I mention how relieved I was when I heard that he was going to be ok? Anne put up a little bit of a fight when I told her that we were not going to leave Nick (Fang) to be 'guarded' by some poor weak little humans, because I don't know about you but I wouldn't put it past Ari to be around here somewhere waiting for the perfect moment to attack one of us. So here we are lying in Fang's double room. Gassy and Angel are sleeping in the empty bed. Those of us that do not have their own bed are on those little yoga mats. Honestly we've slept on worse. I've been listening to the flock's soft breathing. We've been up for I think two days straight. I couldn't really tell you. You must be wondering why I am not in dream land with them, well I can't. I'm feeling kind of hot and sweaty. I can't be sick, we don't get sick. Maybe all I need to do is just splash some water on my face. I think I'm going to go do that.

So I go put my head in the bathroom sink, my hair is still pretty short so I don't have to worry about the length falling in the sink. It feels really good to have the water running down my neck. I'm starting to feel better. As I start pulling away I look in the mirror and stop Eraser! I turn around and fall into a fighting stance immediately. Nothing but the sleeping flock, but when I turn back the Eraser is still in the mirror, but I'm not there. I reach my hands up to touch my face. Smooth skin, no fur. Hmm I wonder what this is.

_Respect and honor your enemies. _It was the damn voice again. For all of you who are new to me and my little family, I have a voice in my head. It's been telling me since Angel got kidnapped that I have to save the world. _Always. Know your friends well; know your enemies even better._ It always is a happy feeling to have someone in your head that is so helpful in these kind of situations.

Ah well, I guess I may as well try to sleep now, that I am feeling better. Once I lay may head down on the ground I know nothing. The next time I am aware of anything it's around 6 in the morning. I run through a quick routine of running my hands through my hair to straighten it out. As I was checking the mirror to make sure that Eraser Max wasn't back I heard someone on the bed moving, "What's up?" it was Fang. There is no Eraser staring back at me so I guess it's safe to turn around.

"Nothing, just starting the day you know? How did you sleep?" Looking at Fang right after he has woken up is something I've never seen before; the sleepy look in his eyes is kind of cute. Did I just say that? Forget I did, please.

He shrugs typical Fang answer. "Not too bad I guess. Why am I in a hospital?" I can see his eyes darting around making sure that we can escape if need be. I can also hear the panic in his voice. I'm the only one in the flock that can make out the fear in his voice. That would probably have to be because our crates were next to each other back at the School.

"It's ok," I say as I head over to the side of the bed where I can side down on it next to him. "We're ok here. I'll explain everything that happened yesterday," I slip my hand through his, it 's the one with the IV in it. It's what we used to do back at the School, just a comfort thing. When I look at him he has a small smile on his face.

"You used to do this back at the School," he says, there is something weird in his voice. I can't tear my eyes away from his. Those dark eyes, they are like the a bottomless pools. I don't know why but I can't look away from his eyes. Those deep dark eyes that are sucking me into their depths I could drown in them if someone doesn't pull me out.

"It's good to see you're awake Nick, I know the doctors were a little worried," and I'm saved, I guess I won't drown today. The woman who came is a bright cheerful nurse if I had to describe her in terms of seasons I would have to say summer. Her teeth are so bright and shining, you know she whitens them, and her hair even for a young woman is not possible. But I like her she seems like a really caring person and on the plus side she's pushing a cart. I really hope she has food in there. The others should be waking up soon. After she is done fusing over Fang she leaves us alone and I can talk to him about what is going on. We were all too tired last night.

"So where exactly doe she live?" Fang asked me trying to catch my eyes again. I don't know why I couldn't tear myself away from him. It felt so right to be falling into his eyes like that. I would let the world go to hell as long as I had those eyes to look into. I really need to stop thinking like that.

"I don't know she hasn't told us," he and I share a look. We both know that the other is thinking that it is not a good thing that she isn't telling us where we're going later today.

"You know they need it," he says and I know exactly what he is referring to. The younger ones need a place to grow up. They deserve better than a life on the run. I can only hope that one day we can give that to them. "Just we can't get too comfortable. That's when they will come back. When we aren't looking for them,"

"I know. I thought about that. I don't like the idea of not knowing where we are going to have to stay for awhile. Something about it just makes me uneasy," Fang is the only one I could share these worries with. I don't know what I would do without him. It would be like only half living. I would be lost. I've told you this before right? Well I'm sorry to repeat myself it hits me every now and then how much I need Fang in my life. God that sounds pathetic, I know but I'm being honest.

"I think if we all think about it enough it will make all of us uneasy," he says looking at me the way he did just a minute ago when I couldn't take my eyes off him. I don't know what is going on but I want nothing more than to go back to that moment right before Summer, the nurse, walked in. I would love to live in that moment for eternity. The flock safe, everyone asleep but me and Fang, it just seemed so perfect.

"Ok well, we have to at least go there. If it turns out to be something we want no part in we can just take off when she falls asleep," I say to him. We're both sitting on the bed now. It almost like old times back at the E house. When we used to talk after the others went to be.

"I miss them too," how can he read my mind like that? When I look up at him he just shrugs for an answer. Sometimes I really hate him. Is that normal when you've been with someone for years?

"Maybe we'll have someplace like that again," I tell him; I can only hope that we have that and I'm not just telling him that. I want to be able to let the kids grow up in a quiet place somehow, kinda how we did. His eyes are pulling me and I'm falling again. Here we go again, falling deeply in his eyes, losing myself in his eyes. The ability to stop thinking, and just be, to just be here, to stop having to not worry about anything but when the kids are going to wake up.

He's morphing back into his usual self and doesn't say anything just kind of smiles at me. He is going back to his dayself. I don't really like it but I respect that he doesn't talk unless he has something to say. I prefer the guy I get to see early in the morning and late night. But I also like the silence that he gives me. So here we go I will enjoy the silence between us until I have to tend to the flock. It's a lovely time for me. I love taking care of the flock, but more importantly I love these moments with Fang.

"Mmm, what's going on Max?" it's my Angel.

"Good morning, sweetie how did you sleep?" I say as I go over to the bed where she was sleeping with Gazzy.

"Well, I guess, is Fang feeling better?" she asks as I smile down at her.

"I don't know sweetie why don't you ask him yourself?" I turn back at Fang with a smile and see one of his own very rare smiles. It makes the room swim before my eyes a little bit, only Angel brushing past me to go sit on his bed to ask if he is feeling better stops me from falling. Soon the rest of the flock is waking up and I have to go ask the nurse to bring us some breakfast. They all brief Fang on what happened yesterday, most of it he already knows from us talking. As they are all checking on him I can't help but smile at the knowledge that my whole family is alright.

Somewhere around 9 Ms. Anne Walker turns up to take us back to her house. She seems a little surprised and upset that Fang is able to be up and moving around after only one day in the hospital. And she begrudgingly signs the release forms for him. All the way to her house, way out in the country I might add, I watch Fang for any signs of pain. Every time the car hits a bump he winces a little bit, but I'm the only one who would notice it.

AN: Ok so I know the ending sucked and I didn't reread it for grammar stuff, but I just want to get this up for you guys. SO keep that in mind when you are writing me a review. Now look down at the bottom of the screen and you're gonna see a little button that says Review, click on it and tell me what you thought.

Thanks!


	4. Update Info

Ok here's the scoop guys, I had to take some time off to get through tough classes last year and now I'm gonna try and update my stories now I have most of the next chapter written. I just want to check the book to make sure that everything is accurate. I'll have an update by the weekend. I promise. Sorry it's taken so long.


End file.
